


You Are My Moon and Stars

by stealingpotatoes



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, also i wanted kass's two families to meet?, but that would have been a butt to code, i just wanted some natakass content so here we are, je ne sais how to write, no lo se what i'm doing, so hi this is my first fic, so i get why it isnt in the game lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealingpotatoes/pseuds/stealingpotatoes
Summary: (This will hopefully be) A collection of Natakass one-shots (that are by no means in chronological order)?.It should be noted that I am literally learning to write just to make Natakass content, because there really aren't enough fics of them lol.





	You Are My Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So it's an absolute crime that there's so few Natakass fics. I get that it's a forced romance option, but they're cute and I'm love them.
> 
> anyway thanks for clicking on this absolute mess of a fic; enjoy?
> 
> (This isn't beta-read and I'm really bad at proofreading _(this is my first fic)_, so apologies in advance lol)

“-but what if they don’t like me?”

Kassandra drew her attention from the half-asleep baby in her arms to look at a somewhat anxious looking Natakas. “Why wouldn’t they like you?”

Natakas shrugged emphatically, “I- I don’t know?”.

Kassandra smiled at him “Calm down, my love. You’ve met my mater before, and she liked you, didn’t she?”

He nodded slowly; “I guess…”

They both stood there in soft silence for a moment, standing the courtyard of the Ionian Watch, their home, surrounded by the noises of Dyme below and the sea lapsing on the cliffside. The afternoon sun was shining down on them and Kassandra could feel its warmth on her arms.

“But what about your brother?” Natakas broke the not-quite-silence. “_He_ hasn’t met me before-”

“Pshh, Alexios? He’s just a big baby, don’t worry about him.” She looked down. “But uhh- don’t tell _him_ I said that…” She said, quickly looking back up.

Natakas laughed; “I won’t." The smile lingered on his face.

“Anyway, I don’t know why you’re getting so worried.” Kassandra looked down. “See, Elpidios isn’t worried. And he hasn’t met _either_ of them before.” She grinned and glanced back to Natakas.

Natakas gave her a ‘really?’ look before chuckling slightly.

She let a moment pass. “Speaking of them, they should be here soon…” Kassandra made a point of glancing around above her, “Where’s Ikaros…?”

“We might be able to see them from the edge…” Natakas gestured behind the house.

The two of them walked to the bushes on the Watch’s edge, Kassandra slowly swaying Elpidios as they went. They looked out to the sun-sprinkled water of the Aegean, looking for the Adrestia.

“I hope Barnabas hasn’t gotten lost picking them up. Or taken them on some grand adventure…” She furrowed her brow.

Natakas laughed.

“What?” She turned to him “It’s something Barnabas would do.”

“I’m sure he can survive 5 minutes on the Adrestia without you.” He said, smiling at her before turning back to the water.

She had sent Barnabas and their crew to go pick her mater and Alexios from Elis much earlier that day. She would have gone with him, but she needed to be at home to set things up for them coming- or at least, look after Elpidios while Natakas and Darius set things up.

If her memory served her correctly, they had mainly gone to Elis to sight-see. And because they didn’t want to ride their horses all the way to Dyme, and Mater had always liked going on the Adrestia.

Kassandra looked out to sea again. She couldn’t see the Adrestia. Maybe it hadn’t come past the trees enough for them to see it? Then again, maybe it wasn’t there. There wasn’t too strong a wind; maybe they were just slow. No- if there wasn’t enough wind, the rowers would take over. Maybe they hadn’t even left Elis yet. What if Alexios had entered himself in the Olympics? She wouldn’t put it past him. Someone could have challenged him; he never says no to a challenge. Actually, she was quite sure the Olympics weren’t even on. But knowing Alexios, he’d find a way.

Or- oh gods, what if they never made it to Elis? What if some remnant of the Cult had got them? Her mind was whirring with anxious possibilities.

She turned to Natakas and suddenly, the uncomfortable anxiety in her chest was replaced with a bubbly feeling of happiness. He was still staring out at the water, to look for Mater and Alexios, and it dawned on her in that moment that _this_ was happening. That she now had something she once thought impossible for her to have: _a family_. After that fateful night on the mountain, she thought she would never see her family again. But she did! She got them back! And not only that, but she had her own little family now!

And here she was, waiting for the family she had previously believed lost, standing next to the love of her life, holding their infant son in her arms. This was what she had fought so hard for all those years.

“My love-“ Natakas gently touched her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Mm?”

“Look!” Natakas pointed to her left.

She turned to the direction that he was pointing at. Trees- no, the Adrestia! And she could just about see her mother, waving, next to a taller figure— Alexios! “They’re here! They made it!!” She nearly threw her hands up, before swiftly remembering that her baby was in her arms. “Thank the gods- Right, I’ll go to the docks to meet them.” She carefully handed Elpidios to Natakas before walking towards the archway.

“Oh-“ she suddenly turned back to Natakas and kissed him on the forehead “I love you.”

“I love you too!” he said as she again walked to the archway.

Passing the arch, she heard a squawk, prompting her to glance up to see the squawk’s owner. “Oh, _now_ you’re here Ikaros.” She shook her head and continued down to Dyme.

——x——

She had been standing on the pontoon for a couple minutes before the Adrestia had come in shouting distance. “You made it!” she yelled and waved, as the boat came towards the land.

“We did!” Her mater waved back, Alexios waving behind her.

Kassandra didn’t even wait for the Adrestia to reach the dock; she hopped aboard as soon as she could and went straight to hugging her mater. “I’m so happy that you’re here.”

“We’ve missed you, Lamb.”

“I’ve missed you both too.” She pulled out of the hug and turned to her brother, pulling him into a hug. “Alexios!”

Alexios did not quite reciprocate the hug, he just stood there, arms by his side, patting her on the back slightly “Hello, Kassandra.”

_Still not great with hugs, I see_, she thought as she pulled away.

“It’s just- so great that you’re both here!” Kassandra put her hands on her hips. “Where’s... Barnabas!”

Barnabas came over to the little gathering “Kassandra!”

“Thank you for taking them! You know, you’re still very welcome to come to dinner tonight.”

“Oh, no- I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be! Don’t—“

“Shouldn’t you be taking some people to meet a certain someone?” Barnabas interjected, changing the subject.

“Oh- right, yes. Come on!” She gestured for her family to follow.

“It’s that house.” She gestured pointed to the Watch as they walked onto the pontoon.

“So how’s motherhood treating you?” Myrrine asked.

“Well, it’s hard… He’s very hungry. All the time.”

Myrrine chuckled. “You were both like that when you were babies. In fact, you still are.” She glanced back to Alexios.

Kassandra smiled. “It’s our Spartan appetites.”

Kassandra took a few steps ahead as they reached the entrance to the Watch. “Welcome!”

Natakas walked towards them, holding Elpidios, as they came in “Hello!”

Myrrine cleared her throat, prompting Kassandra to realise that she needed to introduce everyone.

“Alexios this is Natakas. Natakas, Alexios” She gestured to each of them.

Alexios gave Natakas a somewhat critical look for a crawlingly long moment, before smiling at him. Natakas looked almost afraid for that moment.

“Mater, this is- well, you’ve already met.”

Myrrine nodded and smiled at Natakas.

“And this-“ Kassandra paused as she gently took the bundle of baby out of Natakas’ arms “-is Elpidios.”

Myrrine came closer to get a good look at him “Aww,” She covered her mouth “he’s beautiful.”

“Alexios-?“ Kassandra silently asked her brother to come over.

He took a step towards her, as Myrrine took a little step back, and craned his neck down to look at the little face staring up at him.

Kassandra swore that she had never seen Alexios look so completely and utterly soft as he did in that moment, looking at her baby with a look of pure love. This expression, of course, was nothing compared to his face when Kassandra said: “You can hold him-- if you want to.”.

Alexios did a small nod, still looking almost shocked, and held his arms out slightly, as Kassandra oh-so-carefully placed Elpidios in them.

“You need to support his head” Myrrine said softly, moving closer to Alexios, one hand helping him hold Elpidios, the other on his back.

“Hello,” he cooed down at the baby, voice barely above a whisper “I’m your uncle Alexios.” He put a finger out to tickle the cloth where Elpidios’ tummy would be.

Time seemed to slow for Kassandra in that moment, like it was allowing her to bask in this moment for as long as she could.

It was times like these that she truly knew that she had her brother back.

She moved closer to Natakas and mouthed “See? Big baby.” to him. Natakas stifled a laugh in response.

After a maybe a half minute of relative silence, Alexios looked back up to Kassandra and practically shoved Elpidios back to her.

“Careful- careful!” she just managed to get him. Elpidios made a little wailing sound, as if he was about to start crying, but stopped after a second or two.

“He will make a great warrior one day,” Alexios cleared his throat. “I can almost hear the screams of all those he will send to Hades’ gates.” Alexios was now (quite obviously) overcompensating for his earlier softness. He was tugging on the red fabric of his chiton, suddenly somewhat uncomfortable.

Everyone looked at him, not entirely sure how to respond.

“Was- was that a bit much?”

Kassandra chuckled slightly; “A little, yes.”

After a moment, Natakas spoke; “Well, I should go get the rest of dinner ready.” Hegestured behind him, towards the house.

“Would you like any help?” Myrrine asked.

“Oh- No thank you,” He smiled at Myrrine before walking towards the house

Kassandra caught him with her shoulder (her forearms currently in use) “Are you sure you don’t want any help?” she said in a hushed tone.

“I’ll be fine. It’s just some small things that need doing. ”

“The table’s all set up?”

He gestured right behind him, where’d they’d put the table in the centre of the courtyard, and nodded.

“You can relax,” he smiled at her lovingly and nodded in the direction of Myrrine and Alexios “And besides, you should be catching up with your family!” 

——x——

The sun was setting on the Aegean, painting the Ionian Watch and Dyme below it in hues of orange and purple. Five empty plates and plenty of dishes were scattered around the table. There were no leftovers, mainly thanks to Kassandra and Alexios’ god-like appetites.

“-so you were still doing misthios work while you were _heavily pregnant?!_” Myrrine asked, in a tone of disbelief.

Darius set his drink down, “We tried to stop her, really—“

“But there’s no stopping Kassandra when she sets her mind to something.” Natakas nudged her slightly.

The table laughed together.

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” Kassandra said, smiling. “And hey, at least I didn’t _give birth_ on a job.”

“You nearly did!” Natakas had a laugh in his voice.

“True, but in the end, I didn’t! And that’s what’s important.”

“Gods—“ Myrrine shook her head. “Lamb, could you pass me the wine?”

“Which lamb?” Kassandra and Alexios both asked, in perfect unison.

“Uh- which ever lamb is closest to the wine.”

Alexios passed his mater the wine.

“Thank you.”

They all let a moment or two pass in amused silence. The quiet sounds of people in Dyme finishing up whatever work they had for the day and the Aegean hitting the cliffside filled the air around them.

“It’s getting late,” Kassandra started, “And it is way past someone’s bedtime-“ She looked down to her lap, where Elpidios had been peacefully sleeping for most of dinner, before tenderly scooping Elpidios up.

The sun had now set, leaving the moon in its stead. A small brazier and a few torches were lit around the Watch, softly encompassing the area in a warm glow.

Alexios had gone with Kassandra to put Elpidios to bed, and Darius had gone… _somewhere_, leaving Natakas and Myrrine clearing the remnants of the family dinner, in a somewhat awkward silence.

“Alexios has really taken a shining to Elpidios,” Myrrine started.

Natakas smiled, stacking another plate, “He really has.”

The awkward silence returned. The two continued clearing for maybe a minute before Myrrine broke it again

“I just- I want to thank you for _this_,” she gestured around with her free hand.

“…dinner?”

“No- well, yes, dinner was very nice—“

“It’s a family recipe.” He smiled.

“But I meant that I wanted to thank you for giving my daughter... _this” _

Natakas looked at her quizzically. He still had literally no idea what she meant. A house maybe? Kassandra could easily have-

“Sorry, I-“ Myrrine paused, as if she was trying to find the words to say; “this— _happiness_.”

Natakas stopped. What was he meant to say to that? “I- I’m sure Kass was still happy before she met me.” He laughed sheepishly.

“Mm- but not like this...” She made a gesture to the house. “She— She seems at peace. That’s what I meant.”

Natakas smiled, unsure how to respond.

“-I didn’t start it! _They_ challenged _me.” _He turned his head to see Alexios exiting side by side with Kassandra, saving him from the awkward silence that was ready to happen.

Kassandra laughed, shaking her head “And you are physically incapable of _not_ accepting a challenge,”

“It’d be a slight on my honour!” Alexios said, reaching the table, where both he and Kassandra turned to face Myrrine and Natakas, smiling.

“Need any help?” Kassandra gestured to the table.

“Oh— no, we’ve just finished.” Natakas smiled.

A few seconds passed in silence.

“Well, it’s quite late,” Myrrine started, “we should be heading to the inn.” She glanced to Alexios.

“Oh…” Kassandra looked almost upset.

“It’s been lovely seeing you!”

“Yeah-- and you’ll be seeing a lot more of us — and Elpidios — over the next two weeks!” Excitement replaced the not-quite-sad expression on Kassandra’s face.

“We-“

“We’re looking forward to it!” Alexios interrupted his mater.

Myrrine moved around the table and pulled her two children into a hug; “I love you, my lambs.”

Natakas very quickly started feeling like a fourth wheel, and found himself looking around for nothing in particular.

After a moment, Myrrine pulled away from the hug and she and Alexios began making for the archway.

“Bye! See you tomorrow.” Kassandra half-shouted, vigorously waving.

Natakas began smiling and waving too

Myrrine and Alexios both turned briefly to wave back, before continuing on.

“Sooo… how was clearing up with my mater…?” Kassandra asked once she was sure they were out of earshot.

“Uhh- awkward. I think you arrived just in time.” He turned to face Kassandra.

She raised a quizzical eyebrow, prompting him to say more.

“She just- kept saying things that I had _no_ idea how to respond to,”

Kassandra laughed lightly. “Hm- She’s good at that.”

“Did I miss anything?” Natakas and Kassandra whipped around to see Darius, standing right behind them.

“Darius— where did you go?!?” Natakas exclaimed, “You just disappeared after dinner!”

Darius looked almost confused. “I was checking that the inn was ready for your mater and Alexios. I thought I said that?”

Natakas chuckled slightly “No, no you didn’t say that.”

“Oh.”

“You’re getting old.” Natakas grinned.

“Wh- I am _not_ getting old.”

Kassandra looked at Darius in way of saying _‘Are you sure about that?’, _before she and Natakas burst into laughter.

Darius shook his head and mumbled under his breath “Pshh- getting old. I can’t believe you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for actually reading this! (Like I said, apologies lol)  
This was my first fic _(so if it's hella crap, that's why)_. Any constructive feedback is very very welcome!!!
> 
> Hopefully, I'll write some more stuff because writing is kinda fun and I want to learn how to do it well!  
Thanks again, and if you have any feedback on my writing, please feel very free to comment!


End file.
